A patient's vitals, such as temperature, blood oxygen levels, blood pressure, etc., may need to be monitored periodically typically using one or more instruments. For example, instruments for obtaining vitals of a patient include blood pressure cuffs, thermometers, SO2 measurement devices, glucose level meters, etc. Often, multiple instruments must be brought to a patient's room by a caretaker, and the measurements collected using the multiple instruments. This monitoring process can be time consuming, inconvenient and is not always continuous. It may also disrupt sleep of the patient. The measurements of the vitals must then be manually recorded into the patient's electronic medical record.
In addition, one or more medications may need to be administered to a patient. Medications may be administered, e.g. intravenously or orally. The dosage of the medications is predetermined prior to administration orally or prior to applying the medication to an intravenous system. There currently is no continuous or real-time measurement of efficacy or absorption rates of the dosage of medication.
As such, there is a need for a patient monitoring system that includes an accurate, continuous and non-invasive biosensor that may measure patient vitals, and deliver medication in response to the patient's vitals.